


Fulfillment

by keenquing



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keenquing/pseuds/keenquing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes, gloved fingers and tongues through plastic wrap barriers just aren't enough, Ned"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fulfillment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink_bingo for the square 'double penetration (one hole)'

For most women, kissing through plastic would have been an annoyance, if not a hindrance. For Chuck however, it was a challenge. She saw it as her personal mission to see how long it would take for her to drive Ned crazy. Just how many times she'd have to flick her tongue just so, how many soft moans she would have to emit, before he dropped the plastic and reached for the gloves.

On the particular day, it only took six minutes and twenty five seconds for Ned to pull back, gasping, and let the plastic fall to the bed. Chuck couldn't help grinning as he stumbled off the bed, tripping all over himself as he opened the small drawer on his nightstand. He tossed one pair of translucent, food-grade gloves at her and then began fighting with his own. As he muttered something about needing to do something about the plastic sticking to itself, Chuck slipped her own gloves on without a problem and got off the bed.

“—baby powder would probably work, but that leaves a residue and—Chuck?”

Ned squeaked the last word as he turned around, coming face-to-face with a very naked Chuck. A very naked Chuck who was holding a pink...something.

Blinking rapidly, Ned coughed into his forearm. “I—ah, Chuck, what's going on?”

Chuck rolled her eyes, stepping forward so she and Ned were inches apart. “Don't tell me you don't know what this is,” she said, sweetly, running the object in question down Ned's t-shirt covered chest. At the first touch, Ned jumped. But he didn't pull back, because, after all, it was Chuck. He opened his mouth, but for a moment no sound came out. He simply worked his jaw up and down while Chuck giggled. Finally, he ran his tongue along his teeth and nodded jerkily.

“Yes, I-I know what it is. Why do you have one?”

“Because,” Chuck dropped her hand down, shifting her grip on the dildo so she could take Ned's wrist and hold his hand in both of hers, “sometimes, gloved fingers and tongues through plastic wrap barriers just aren't enough, Ned.”

Before he could reply or realize what she had done, Chuck stepped back and flung herself onto the bed, legs bent and upper body propped up with her elbows. It was only when he started to reply that Ned realized she had wrapped his fingers around the dildo. He forgot what he was going to say after that.

“You know, I can do it myself, if you want, but that kind of defeats the purpose of waiting to surprise you with it,” Chuck said, after a very-long five minutes. Ned shook his head, blinking, as if coming out of trance.

“W-oh. I...yeah,” He took a deep breath and walked over to the foot of the bed. He stayed there for a few seconds, nervously nibbling his lower lip. Just as Chuck was thinking how she wished her teeth could take the place of his, Ned set one knee on the mattress and leveled his gaze with hers.

“I—ah, are you—ready?”

Chuck couldn't help beaming when she saw his face turn red. “Well, I'm pretty sure you can check that for yourself, even with the glove.”

She was thankful that, for once, Ned didn't ask what she meant when he damn well knew. Instead, he just muttered something to himself (probably something about how weird all of this was and how she should be with doing this with someone who could give her the real thing), and then slid his index finger into her entrance.

It should have seemed—well, not boring, but normal after all these months. But Chuck still found herself digging her hands into the mattress as he curled his finger just a bit as he added another one. She felt her mouth drop open when he spread his fingers, and she had to remind herself about what they were doing. If she didn't say something, he would continue like they always did—putting two, maybe three fingers inside her, while stroking her with his thumb or tongue through a barrier until she came. And that was all good and well, but it wasn't what she wanted tonight.

“Ned,” she whined, trying to keep her breath steady when he startled and his fingers shifted inside her. “Now, please.”

Ned tried to stammer some excuse, but whatever it was died on his tongue when Chuck forced herself to pull off of his fingers just the slightest bit. He sighed and withdrew his hand, but as she felt the head of the dildo nudging her, Chuck shook her head.

“Fingers, Ned.”

“What?” without looking, Chuck knew his bushy eyebrows were furrowed and she nearly laughed.

“Want your fingers inside me, too.”

“Chuck, are you s—“

“Yes, I'm sure. I want to feel you, too, so will you please just get on with it and fuck me already?”

It wasn't often that Chuck swore, even less often at Ned, but right now every cell in her body was just so hot and....

One of Ned's hand ran up and down her leg, gently squeezing her knee. “All right. If it's what you want, all right.”

Chuck smiled, blinking to clear her vision as she thought about how lucky she was to have someone who was willing to put his own reservations aside to make her happy.  
It wasn't quite like she'd thought it would be. When the girth of the dildo slipped inside her, Chuck made a small, slightly-discomforted noise in the back of her throat. Then she felt Ned's fingers, one on either side, curled up and rubbing. Outside her body, his free hand grabbed laced with hers.

“All right?”

As the fingers inside-and-outside rubbed her flesh, Chuck let out a deep sigh. She turned her hand up so their palms were brushing and squeezed Ned's fingers. “All right.”

When she opened her eyes, Ned was smiling at her. She smiled back, and then he turned his head down to focus on his task.

After she adjusted, Chuck felt her breath coming out of her in tiny gasps. It wasn't better than what she normally had with Ned, just _different_. The dildo was able to go deeper than his fingers, but the digits were able to twist and feel for just the right spots to caress and press. And then there was his thumb, outside her body, pressing against her folds. And his breath, just barely brushing the top of her leg. His other hand, rubbing tiny circles against hers in perfect time to the rhythm inside.

Oh, God. Chuck arched her neck as the heel of Ned's hand pressed against her. She was so damn close. Panting heavily, Chuck forced her eyes to remain open and her neck to support her head long enough to glance down at him. To watch his hand. His wrist twitching slightly with each thrust. The pink cylinder and his fingers moving back and forth. She noticed, then, that he was watching too. That _his_ breath had gotten heavier. That his face was flushed and he was arching his hips against the bed.

One twitch of his pelvis, in time with a long thrust of the dildo and one finger hitting the bundle of nerves inside her and Chuck found she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. She was dimly aware of the dildo being pulled out as she came, of Ned's fingers being the only things her muscles were contracting around. But she found that it really didn't bother her.

When she came to her senses again, Chuck felt a hand brushing the hair back from her forehead. Opening her eyes, she turned and saw Ned, on his side beside her. She smiled, reaching for his wrist and kissing his fingertips.

“Thank you,” she whispered. He shook his head, rubbing his thumb against her lips.

“You never have to thank me, Chuck.”

She sighed, turning so she could run her gloved-fingers through his hair. “All right,” she stood, lazily,and pulled her dress back on. “But,” she turned to face him, smiling impishly, “can I at least pay you back?”

It only took him thirty seconds to get off the bed and out of his clothes.


End file.
